


Poems

by imapotatouniverse



Category: Misc - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imapotatouniverse/pseuds/imapotatouniverse
Summary: Random poems I write.





	Poems

グッバイ 君の運命のヒトは僕じゃない 辛いけど否めない でも離れ難いのさ その髪に触れただけで 痛いや いやでも 甘いな いやいや グッバイ それじゃ僕にとって君は何？ 答えは分からない 分かりたくもないのさ たったひとつ確かなことがあるとするのならば 「君は綺麗だ」 

「偉人はみな孤独である」

誰が言ったのか覚えてないけど  
努力が身を結んだ人、優秀な人は皆  
孤独と戦っている  
今は暗闇でも光がなくて前が見えなくても  
いつか朝日を見れる時は来る

上手くいってる時なら勝手に人は寄ってくる  
上手くいってない今が1番大事だ。  
人も来ないし戦うのは自分1人  
幸せになるなら絶対に負けちゃいけない


End file.
